dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah McKay
Hannah McKay is a Character in DEXTER. Hannah is from Clopton, Alabama and went on a three-state killing spree with Wayne Randall and once caught, she turned state-evidence on her boyfriend as he was put in jail, while she got off free to start a new life. According to the investigations of both Dexter Morgan and writer Sal Price, Hannah is responsible for several murders sprouting from her time with Wayne and leading to just a year prior to her meeting Dexter (and Wayne's subsequent death). Appearance Hannah is an Caucasian woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's shown to be of a slim build, often wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts due to her hobby (and work) involving plant-care. As the season begins, she is often shown wearing white or light colors of clothing. Towards the end of the season, her wardrobe changes to less pure and innocent colors, as a symbol of her impending darker side. Her right hand has a scar, stretching the length of her palm, from where the bloody blade of a knife slipped as she was stabbing her victim during her first kill at age 15. Personality When Hannah initially appears, she seems like a regular woman that wants to forget her dark past. She also seems to show signs of seduction when Dexter is swabbing her cheek for DNA. In the next episode, Run, Hannah reveals that she and Wayne were dreamers, wanting to settle down on a farm in Argentina. She also seems touched that Wayne's last words were about her. Later on, Hannah quietly toys with one of her "trophies", right in front of Dexter. This implies that she misses the joy of the kill, and it causes Dexter to investigate her further. In her next appearance, she seems scared of the old memories as she shows Miami Metro where the bodies are. But when Dexter discovers that she had to be one of the assailants in this case, he later confronts her about a scar on her palm. Hannah tells Dexter that it was a scar she got from talking back to Wayne, but Dexter immediately calls her out on her lies. She tells him "That's my story, and I'm sticking to it," implying that her past may be more sinister than she has let on. When questioned by Dexter if she enjoys killing, Hannah is quick to say "no", but that, to her, killing is just nature's way of addition and subtraction. She claims that sometimes a life is needed to be taken - a sort of survival of the fittest. She affirms that she is the "fittest" so far. However, though she is a killer, it appears that out of spite of her sociopathic nature, she only kills those that have wronged her or out of self-defense, as most the people who she killed have caused her trouble or pain (her counselor sexually abused her, her husband demanded an abortion or he'd leave her, Sal tried to ruin her and Dexter's lives and Jurg tried to kill her and she killed him out of self-defense). However, there are some she has in fact killed that were innocent. She has also shown great defense skills, such as pulling a knife on Dexter after they had sex due to him almost killing her and questioning why he does what he does and later outsmarting Jurg with spicy foods and a lamp over his head. It is unclear if Hannah has kept her humanity and can feel real emotions over certain things or if she is just very capable of concealing her dark side. In the process of telling Dexter about her time with Wayne, she opens up about wanting to live the "dream life" and not caring what it took to get there. She also has an emotional break down during an interview with Sal Price over her first kill at age 15. In the same episode, she reveals genuine distraught over mentions of her miscarriage, in which Dexter narrates, "she's not acting". Another sign of her genuine emotions was when she was interviewed by Sal and she revealed immense distraught over killing that innocent woman during her time with Wayne and again when her father yelled at her for being a killer and "a mistake", causing Hannah to cry uncontrollably both times. Early life When Hannah was 6 years old, she developed sociopathic tendencies by receiving her first taste of death with her father throwing her into a pond when she didn't know how to swim. She almost drowned until a fisherman saved her life while her mother and father stood off to the side. It is later revealed that Hannah's father took her to a poker tournament and left her in a hotel room by herself for three days at the age of 8. The strained relationship continues throughout her life and bubbles over in the episode The Dark... Whatever. At the age of 15, Hannah was awakened in bed by Wayne Randall who suggested they take off on a trip across the country in search of a simple dream - visiting locales to ultimately arrive in Argentina, to live their lives peacefully on a farm. However, the two ended up on a killing spree where Wayne was considered the main perpetrator in the murders of several people. It's revealed that Hannah was responsible for at least one of the victims' deaths, a woman that was coupled with a man (whom Wayne stabbed and killed) when Wayne ordered her to get the woman off of him, as she had tried to stop Wayne from knifing her husband. Hannah pinned her on a bed and stabbed her "until the screaming stopped". To protect herself and escape jail-time, she testified against Wayne and pleaded guilty to being his accomplice. Hannah was placed into a juvenile detention center for six years before being released. She moved into a halfway house where everything was going well until she accused an Unnamed Counselor of abusing her sexually. He didn't receive much punishment for it, igniting Hannah to take matters into her own hands. A couple of weeks later he dropped dead of rat poisoning. As she went on with her life, she married a man and spent a few years with him, until he died at the age of 40 from a heart attack. It is revealed that Hannah was pregnant and her husband threatened to leave her unless she got an abortion. Hannah killed him but then had a miscarriage. A year before meeting with Dexter Morgan, she was apprenticed to Beverly Grey at a greenhouse taking care of plants. She became ill and eventually died of a heart-attack. A blood-sample taken by Sal Price (prior to the cremation of her body) revealed traces of Aconite, one of the most powerful poisons used by female killers and grown in Hannah's flower nursery. Hannah was listed in Beverly's will to take on her business and even kept the same handyman. Plot Season Seven Dexter Morgan finds an interest in looking into Wayne Randall's recent "revelation" and desire to reveal the bodies of several victims he buried from a killing spree 15 years ago in 1998. He visits with Randall at one of the sites, where the dig is for the most part unsuccessful, and investigators are gradually nearing the highway. During their conversations, Dexter learns of Wayne's unique philosophy on life but also about Hannah. Dexter thinks little about it, as he is more concerned at the moment about his sister Debra Morgan's discovery of his life as a Serial Killer and the Bay Harbor Butcher). After several days of fruitless digging, Frosty Swirls and sunshine, Wayne reminisces on his time with Hannah one more time feeling she was a major part of his life that he couldn't get back. It's then that he commits suicide, jumping in front of an oncoming truck killing him instantly as Dexter and Debra watch. With Miami Metro still searching for bodies, Sergeant Angel Batista goes to speak with Hannah about the murders. Dexter is taken along because of his experience in forensics but also because he was known to have spoken with Randall before his suicide. Hannah initially tries to keep that life behind her, staying distant and showing irritation with the police for constantly pestering her. When she first sees Dexter she can't think of what to make of him, even questions if he does this for a living (after he drops the swab he is using to collect DNA from her cheek), but seems to be interested in him nonetheless due to Dexter's personality. They meet a few more times, once over the possessions of Randall's victims. Dexter realizes that Hannah appears less depressed about the remains than nostalgic for the times they represent to her. Investigators unearth two bodies - male and female - from one of the sites, and Dexter is sent to analyze the blood spatter. With Hannah nearby. Dexter analyzes the condition of the female victim. Dexter realizes that her killer was shorter than Randall. He does not share this revelation with other cops, but does confront Hannah, calling her out as a killer. Hannah simply grins and calmly insists that her story is true and she's sticking to it. Deciding that Hannah would make a good victim for his Dark Passenger, Dexter starts stalking her. He also begins accumulating information about her life after Randall, learning of the former husband who died of a heart attack and later, via writer Sal Price, the death of a counselor who had apparently sexually assaulted her shortly after release from juvie. Dexter meets with Hannah and tries to earn her trust by claiming he was "wrong" about his former theory of her involvement in the killing spree. She believes him and the two slowly become closer. As they do, Dexter discovers more about the fates of those who crossed paths with Hannah. Beverly Grey, who was Hannah's mentor in the plant nursery business, died of a heart attack, not unlike Hannah's husband. A postmortem found traces of Aconite, which can be derived from a plant found in Hannah's garden. Dexter weighs the evidence of Hannah's guilt and engages Harry in a conversation over whether there is enough proof for her to be killed. The two have several meetings, with her even arriving at his home and she seems to take a liking to Dexter despite the mysterious excuses used for constantly meeting up with her. When Dexter discovers the Aconite in her garden, he makes up an excuse that he wants to "take her out". Hannah is reluctant at first but eventually is won over by Dexter. Remembering that Randall had promised to take Hannah to Christmas Village - a holiday-themed attraction in the perennially sunny Miami area - Dexter takes her there for their date. In fact Dexter has decided to kill Hannah, and the now closed attraction will be her killing room. Leading Hannah inside Christmas Village, Dexter awes her with its beautiful display of snow and holiday lights. Hannah is touched and thanks Dexter for bringing her there. Dexter then injects her with a vial of M99. She wakes up on a table, naked, bound and gagged by Dexter's shrink wrap. Dexter removes the tape to hear her beg for her life, which she does not do. Dexter then stands up with knife in hand, raising it above to deliver the killing blow...but alters his swing to strike it into the table and cuts her free from the wrap rather than end her life. She sits up and stares into his eyes allows her emotions to take hold. The two share a heated kiss, with the plastic falling off her body and Dexter removing his kill attire, stripping himself to nudity as the two have sex on the kill table. Afterwards, she pulls a knife on him and demands to know why he almost tried to kill her. He says he goes after bad people and Hannah questions if she is bad but then Dexter kisses her and the two have sex again with Hannah dropping her knife. After, Hannah claims that what they share is "historic" and the two's attraction to each other grows, it is revealed that Dexter cannot kill her, nor can he stay away from her. He wonders if the feelings he has toward Hannah are the beginnings of love.Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing, end of the episode Eventually, after some time, Dexter realizes it is love as she accepts both sides of him and holds no judgement over who he is, as he felt amazed he was able to talk to her about killing Viktor and her not judging him by that. Sal would later continue to interfere with her life and Dexter's after having seen the two kiss. Sal confronts Hannah, threatening to ruin Dexter's life unless she confessed her own guilt to him. Hannah confesses all on tape for Sal, but also murders him. Knowing that Sal compulsively needs to keep a pen in his mouth, Hannah coats his with poison. Furious over Sal's death, and knowing that Hannah had confessed to him, Debra calls Hannah in for questioning. Debra has very little proof against Hannah and instead baits her with information about a miscarriage. Dexter realizes that Hannah is showing sincere emotion - this isn't an act. Dexter later confronts her at her home, telling her that Price's death was needless. Hannah is touched to learn of Dexter's deleting of Price's files. The two later sleep together. Realizing that Hannah has gotten away with killing Price the next day, Debra would discover Hannah got away with killing Price and, angry that she got away again, called Dexter and asked him to kill her, surprising Dexter. He refused, trying to make it look like because there's no proof and because he can't do it, disappointing Debra. Hannah would later be visited by Debra and warns Hannah that she won't get away with this and as Hannah tries to apologize, Debra says she hasn't even begun to be sorry, worrying Hannah. Dexter, having Ukrainian crime syndicate head Isaak Sirko on his tail, later visits Hannah and warns her about Isaak and the Brotherhood to be safe. When asked why they are after him, he reveals it's because he killed Isaak's top subordinate Viktor, but Hannah understands after hearing it was to avenge Mike Anderson, the Miami Metro detective Viktor killed whil trying to flee the country. Dexter is rather happy that he can talk to someone about his life and that he's never done that before and they start kissing as Hannah decides to show Dexter what a "booty call" is from there previous talk from before. Dexter, realizing his feelings for Hannah, eventually decides to give her a chance and the two start a relationship. Hannah would later be kidnapped by Isaak with his bodyguard, Jurg Yeliashkevych watching over her, in order to blackmail Dexter into killing Oleg Mickic and Benjamin Caffrey, two hitmen trying to kill Isaak. Dexter was very worried while Debra says he doesn't have to save her nor does she desire it, however, Dexter refuses and is determined to save her and work together with Isaak. He is eventually allowed a talk with her and she admits she misses him and that Jurg has not hurt her and Dexter uses this opportunity to take a picture of the place she's at. She later convinces Jurg to allow her to use some of the vegetables out back to make some fried green tomatoes. She intentionally makes them too spicy to incapacitate Jurg, while she hits him over the head with a blender. Jurg stabs Hannah in the stomach, but she eventually killed him with a lamp. She crawls to get the key only to pass out from the wound. Debra arrives on the scene and calls an ambulance and saves her, prompting Hannah (who later regains consciousness) to ask why she saved her if she hates her so much. Debra admits she was only doing her job and because of how important she is to her brother. Dexter arrives later and admits his gladness she's alright, while Hannah notes he's shaking and was really worried. Later, he takes her on his boat to impress her, however, Hannah doesn't like it too much due to a bad experience from almost drowning due to her father. When they arrive back home, Dexter talks about the Phantom Killer and Hannah notes he wants to kill him and says it's understandable due to what he's done. As he talks about his Dark Passenger, Hannah points out he has a choice on what to do despite Dexter saying otherwise. Before they can talk more, Hannah's father, Clint McKay arrives and tries to make peace with Hannah and says he's truly sorry for everything, making Hannah wonder if he has changed and decides to give him a second chance despite Dexter's protest. However, as Dexter was able to tell, Clint had not changed and after getting drunk ran through Hannah's shop and flowers all because she didn't give him money he needed. They two fight and Clint says several awful things to Hannah and how he wished he let her drown causing Dexter to step in and yells at him to leave. He does and Dexter comforts a crying Hannah. Later, Dexter discovers that Clint is prepared to turn over evidence on Hannah having killed her counselor with a friend of hers having witnessed her poising him (which Hannah confirmed it to Dexter) and he blackmails him to giving him the $20,000 dollars he needs for gambling debts and reveals he talked to Sal Price about Hannah's past to make some money, prompting Dexter to show his disdain on how little he thinks of his own daughter. Dexter then kills Clint to protect Hannah. Later Dexter lies to Hannah saying that the two of them talked it over and he will no longer be a problem. Thankful for what Dexter did Hannah confesses that she loves him which Dexter replies with "...I think I love you too." Debra goes to visit Hannah's old roommate, Arlene Shram, to question her about her involvement in the death of the unnamed counselor, who Hannah McKay is suspected in killing. After some nervous responses ending with her "having to think about it," she eventually contacts Hannah and they discuss the situation in Arlene's car. Hannah says that she will take care of it. She then visits Debra at her house the night before she is going to go question Arlene again, which leads to a surprise encounter as Debra was about to go for a late night run. As they are talking outside, Debra is seen sipping from her water bottle. Debra's resolve is that she still wants to see Hannah behind bars. The following day, Debra gets into a car accident due to her blacking out at the wheel while on her way to Arlene's house for more questioning, which Dexter initially thinks is due to her taking too much Xanax because of stress. Dexter soon questions Hannah about her involvement with Debra's car crash, and she tries to justify her innocence by contesting that she has never made a mistake, and that she would never try to harm Debra. Dexter soon searches Debra's car, and he finds her water bottle which he suspects Hannah of tampering with after searching Deb's apartment for signs of a break-in. He has the lab analyze the water, and the results show that the water contained a concentration of nearly 40% alphrazolam, which Dexter suspects to be Hannah's doing. Dexter returns to Hannah's house, and Hannah greets him with a kiss. Cop sirens are then heard, and Debra walks up to Hannah and places her under arrest for the murder of Sal Price. Before she gets carried away into the cop car, she utters to Dexter, "You should have killed me." It remains unclear if Hannah really poisoned Deb's water bottle or if she was set up by someone, due to Hannah's insistence that she didn't commit the crime. Dexter visits Hannah in prison. She admits she poisoned Debra because she tried to separate her from Dexter. Dexter tells her he had no choice but turn her in because he doesn't want anything happen to his sister. Hannah assures Dexter that she won't tell his secret when she got to trial. Dexter and Hannah share a passionate kiss before Hannah bites Dexter's lip as a sort of revenge for everything that has happened. She leaves him with a "Goodbye, Dexter". Before she stands trial, she is confronted by Debra Morgan. Hannah plans to plead "not guilty" and that she will confess her crimes when Deb confesses hers. Debra tells Hannah her conscience is clean, to which Hannah replied that she is lieutenant of Miami Metro Homicide but still knows about Dexter's secret and ask her how she can bring her to justice but not her brother. At her trial, Hannah is sentenced to imprisonment with no right to bail. In a staged encounter, Arlene slips Hannah a drug during an embrace, to which Hannah swallows on her way out of the courthouse. In the prisoner transport van, Hannah overdoses and is sent into a seizure. Going accordingly to her plan, she is brought to the hospital where she manages to escape, after waking up, when her nurses are gone. When she is free, she visits Dexter's apartment and places a potted black orchid outside his door as an ominous goodbye. She is seen walking away with a determined look upon her face. Season Eight Dexter is at Debra's house and they share a cup of coffee when Dexter tells her that he will take Zach Hamilton as an intern. Dexter then notices that Debra starts to become groggy and faints. When he attempts to get to her aid, he collapses as well. Hannah enters and asks Dexter if he remembers her, implying that she spiked their coffee with some kind of tranquilizer. After Dexter wakes up at the side of the road in an industrial area of Miama, Dexter calls Debra to pick him up. When she arrives, Debra immediately deduces it was Hannah who came back to get revenge on them for turning her into prison. Dexter requests footage from the CCTV cameras on the lightning posts in the area where he woke up, and sees Hannah behind the wheel of the van in which Dexter was moved while he was unconscious. With the license plate number, he calls the car rental the van belongs to. He was told it was rented to a Maggie Castner, which turns out to be Hannah's new identity. He went to a Marina where Hannah is staying and Dexter spots her in company of a man in a suit. He follows them to a club for rich men, Red Coral. At first Dexter is denied entrance, but with the help of Zach Hamilton, he is able to get in. When he spots Hannah, Dexter tells Zach to keep an eye on the man who is with her and to warn him if he returns. Dexter confronts Hannah, who is now known as Maggie (a new identity provided by the man), and asks her why she drugged him. She warns him that he sould leave before her husband, Miles Castner, returns. When Zach sees Miles walking to Dexter and Hannah, he sends a text message. Dexter however ignores this and insists on getting an answer to why Hannah returned to Miami. When Miles returns, he immediately tells that Hannah told everything about Dexter and how he betrayed Hannah to the police as her boyfriend. Next day, Debra stops by Dexter's apartment and they talk about Hannah. Debra sees that Dexter still loves Hannah, which Dexter denies unconvincingly. Debra warns Dexter that getting back in touch with Hannah only causes more trouble. Debra later talks to''' Evelyn Vogel' about her concerns of Dexter and Hannah. Dexter visits Hannah at her old Greenhouse. She reluctantly confesses she wanted Dexter to kill Miles for her, as he is possessive and controlling. As Miles family saw Hannah as a gold digger, killing him herself would only raises suspicion and more investigation into her by the police. However, she changed her mind as she did not want Dexter to get more problems. When Dexter attempts to kiss her, she backs of and walks away. Miles had seen Hannah and Dexter together and sends three of his henchmen who brutally beat up Dexter outside of his apartment building. Dexter is concerned that Miles would harm Hannah even more. On the yacht, Hannah pretends that she was out buying some dresses, but Miles had seen her with Dexter at the greenhouse. Miles angrily suspects her only reason to return to Miami is to see her former boyfriend. He seizes Hannah and attempts to rape her. Dexter sneaks on the yacht to save Hannah from Miles, but it turns out that she stabbed and killed her husband with his glasses. Dexter instructs her how to cover up the murder and when he promises her everything will be okay, she believes him. Together, they dump Miles' body in the ocean. When they return, she asks Dexter whether this is the way he makes people disappear with somewhat of an disgusted tone in her voice. Later she asks Dexter whether he wishes he had killed her earlier, which he denies. Hannah tells Dexter she never wanted to kill him. Dexter receives a message about a crime scene at his apartment building. Before he departed, she promises not to leave town before they talk again. Victims *'Linda Johnson' - Stabbed to death while accompanying 'Wayne Randall' on his killing spree. *'Unnamed Counselor ' - Poisoned with rat poison when he molested her and several other girls including 'Arlene Shram, who watched her poison him. *Jake Kirkwood' - Hannah's first husband who she poisoned with 'Aconite' when he threatened to leave her if she didn't get an abortion. *'Beverly Claire Grey' - Poisoned with 'Aconite' to inherit her flower shop and to stop taking care of her. *'Sal Price' - Poisoned with 'Aconite' on his pen when he started digging into all the people she killed and started threatening 'Dexter Morgan. *Jurg Yeliashkevych' - Bashed over the head with a vase to protect herself. *'Miles Castner' - Hannah's second husband who she stabbed to death in self-defense with his own glasses after he tried to rape her. Attempted Victims *'Debra Morgan' - Poisoned with her own medication to make it look like an overdose. Trivia *Hannah is a unique case in Dexter's sexual encounters as she was initially a victim, whom he decides to cut free and then has sex with, directly on the table she was meant to be killed on. **This also makes her the only attempted victim that Dexter's slept with, as 'Lila West' was a love interest prior to him needing to kill her, and he never attempted to kill 'Lumen Pierce' (though the voice of 'Harry''' suggested that Dexter should've left her to die, rather than save her). *Hannah has the highest amount of kills of any female character thus so far. References es:Hannah McKay Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Images needed Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's love interests Category:Serial killers Category:Attempted Victims Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Witnesses Category:Characters who tried to kill Debra Category:Season 8 characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Characters who've committed mariticide